Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686)
Biography '''Lt. Thomas Putnam''' was born on 8 Mar 1615 in Aston Abbotts, Buckinghamshire, England to [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Putnam John Putnam (1580 - 1662)] and [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Priscilla_Gould_(1586_-_1662) Priscilla Gould (1590 - 1668)], he was baptized in 1615 in Aston Abbotts, Buckinghamshire County, England. He died on 5 May 1686 in Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. His will is dated 8 Feb 1682 and proved on 8 Jul 1686 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He became a freeman in 1642. He married first on 17 Aug 1643 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Unknown_%281623_-_1695%29?venotify=created Mary Veren (1624 - 1695)]. He married second on 17 Oct 1643 to [https://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Anne_Holyoke_(1620_-_1665)?action=edit&section=1 Anne Holyoke]. She was born in 1620 in Stratford-on-Avon District, Warwickshire, England to Edward Holyoke (1590 - 1660) and Prudence Stockton (1590 - ) and died on 1 Sep 1665 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. Facts and Occupation He was Inspector of Bridges of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was Surveyor of Highways of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was the 1st Parish Clerk of of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. In 1640 he was Selectman of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 11 Sep 1648 he was a Grand Juryman of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 10 Oct 1655 he was Constable of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was Lieutenant of the Horse in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 29 Nov 1658 he is empowered with Jefferey Massey, Thomas Putnam and Joseph Hutchensen or any three of them to joyne with Topsfield about the Runninge & setlenge & full endinge of our side mile line in the extent of it in so many places as they shall see meet, for a full conclusion of the work. On 8 Oct 1662 he is appointed Lieutenant in the Troop of Horses by the General Court of Massachusetts. Lineage First Lineage John Putnam II (1580 - 1662) m. Priscilla Gould (1586 - 1662) *Hon. Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Capt. John Putnam III (1627 - 1710) m. Rebeca Prince (1627 - 1704) Lt. James Putnam (1661 - 1727) m. Sarah Brocklebank (1664 - 1717) Bartholemew Putnam (1688 - 1723) m. Mary Putnam (1691 - ), daughter of Joseph Putnam (1669 - 1725) Joseph Putnam (1714 - 1788) m. Sarah Urann (1716 - 1765) Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) m. Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778 - 1860) m. Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816) Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) Second Lineage John Putnam (1580 - 1662) m. Priscilla Gould (1586 - 1662) *The Hon. Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1614 - 1686) m. Mary (1623 - 1695) Joseph Putnam (1643 - 1725) m. Elizabeth Porter (1673 - 1746) Mary Putnam (1691 - ) m. Bartholemew Putnam (1688 - 1723) Joseph Putnam (1714 - 1788) m. Sarah Urann (1716 - 1765) Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793) m. Josiah Bradlee I (1754 - 1798) Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778 - 1860) m. Lucy Hall (1782 - 1816) Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) m. Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) Third Lineage m. Priscilla Gould (1586 - 1662) Lt. Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1715) *Hon. Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) m. Elizabeth Putnam (1659 - 1705), daughter of Lt. Thomas Putnam (1614 - 1686) Tarrant Putnam (1688 - 1732) m. Elizabeth Bacon (1695 - 1761) Gideon Putnam (1726 - 1811) m. Hannah Browne ( - ) Hon. Samuel Putnam (1768 - 1853) m. Sarah Gooll (1772 - 1864) Sarah Gool Putnam (1810 - 1880) m. Hon. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) Fourth Lineage John Putnam (1580 - 1662) m. Priscilla Gould (1586 - 1662) *Hon. Nathaniel Putnam (1619 - 1700) Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686) m. Ann Holyoke (1620 - 1665) Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664 - 1715) m. Elizabeth Putnam (1659 - 1705) Tarrant Putnam (1688 - 1732) m. Elizabeth Bacon (1695 - 1761) Gideon Putnam (1726 - 1811) m. Hannah Browne ( - ) Hon. Samuel Putnam (1768 - 1853) m. Sarah Gooll (1772 - 1864) Sarah Gool Putnam (1810 - 1880) m. Hon. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) The Chevalier Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books * [https://archive.org/details/ahistoryputnamf01putngoog/page/n96 A History of the Putnam family in England and America, 1891, by Eben Putnam, ps. 7-22] * Colonial Families of the United States of America, 1607-1775, edited by George Norbury MacKenzie, LL.B., Vol. IV, p. 432 Internet =